Song Wars
by ChannyFanInTheBlob
Summary: Sonny decides to change things up a bit. Not really Channy, but it might be! Please read! MULT-CHAP!
1. Changing It Up

**A/N- Hey! I know that I should be working on _If I Didn't Have You, _but I just had to post this! I probably won't post this anytime soon(until I finish my other story) But I wanted to give you a sneak peek! It will be a multi-shot!**

* * *

General POV:

The wind blew at 5 miles per hour. The sun shone brightly in everyone's eyes as they rolled out of the bed that morning. Clouds were barely seen and birds of all sorts of colors chirped and flew by. It was the most beautiful Monday ever in Hollywood. Little did two certain casts know that it would be the start of a fun-filled, weird week. (Emphasis on weird.)

8:00- Sonny Munroe happily skipped to the Commissary in Condor Studios to get some breakfast with her cast mates.

Sonny's POV:

I woke up to the sun's rays in my eyes. The wind blew briskly while the sun shone down, as if it was smiling. I could hear the birds chirping. There were no clouds in the sky. Soon enough, the chirps turned into a familiar tune and I started singing...

_Such a feeling's coming over me,_

_There is wonder in most everything I see._

_Not a cloud in the sky,_

_Got the sun in my eyes,_

_And I won't be surprised if this was a dream_

I subsided the chirping as I brushed my teeth, changed, and did my hair. (Outfit on profile) I made my way to Condor Studios. It was so nice, so I walked.

~~~Condor Studios~~~Lunch Time~~~Sonny's POV~~~~

Me and my cast walked into the cafeteria, laughing about how scared Grady was when Zora jumped out of nowhere, wearing a mask.

T- It looked like he was gonna wet his pants!

Z- I can't believe he screamed like a girl!

S- But not as girl as Chad on the camping trip!

N- He was like eeep!

Nico tried to mimic his scream when Grady interrupted.

G- No, no, no! It was more like oweee!

N- No, it wasn't!

G- Yes!

N- No!

G- Yes!

They walked away arguing who's Chad impression was better. I have to say, both weren't even close!

T- Noooooooooo!

Tawni screamed and got down on her knees.

Z- I know we were talking about Chad, but you don't have to be dramatic like you're on Mackenzie Stalls!

T- I broke a nail!

She ran out the door to go get her nail filer.

Soon, she came in with a perfect nail. Huh? How did she do that?

Then, Nico and Grady came in, not arguing.

N- We got over it.

G- No one can mimic such a high pitch girly scream.

S- Okay, let's get a meatball sandwich.

T&Z&N&G-Let's go!

We got our lunch and sat at our table. Then. the MacKenzie Falls cast walked in.

I saw Chad make his way over to our table.

C- Sonny. Randoms.

S- What do you want Chad?

C- Oh, just wanted to say, ouch on your show on Friday.

S- So, you do watch our show?

I got out of my seat, prepared for the stupid, pointless fight we have.

C- No, no. It's all over Tween Weekly. Sonny, I think you need to take some acting lessons and maybe tone down on the peppy-ness.

S- You can't tell me who to be, Chad.

C- Actually, I can.

S- Says who?

C- Me.

S- What gives you the right?

C- I'm the king!

S- King of what?

C- DRAMA!

S- More like king of SUPER DUPER POOPER COOPER SCOOPERS!

C- Well, I have to disagree.

This is usually where I would say fine, but I just thought of a better way to say stuff.

I began to walk around him. Everyone was looking at me , while Chad just rolled his eyes.

I motioned for Tawni to hand me my IPod and I slipped it on the dock that they now provided.

A familiar tune started to play. And just like in the song, I began to clap my hands. _ONCE, then TWICE, ONCE, TWICE, ect._

SONNY-

_Who cares if you disagree, _

_You are not me,_

_Who made you king of anything,_

_So, you dare tell me who to be,_

_Who died, and_

_Made you king of anything._

_Oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh ,oh_

I just walked out of the Commisary just as Tawni swiftly threw me my IPod.

C- So, we're good?

I heard Chad ask. But I ignored him, walking to my dressing room, a smirk playing on my lips.

* * *

**A/N- Did you like it? Please comment! I'm not making you! It was just a suggestion!**

**If you would like to, could you please send in a song and who it's by so I can think of a new chapter! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!  
**


	2. Top That Part One: Beat This!

**A/N- Hey! This is the next chapter! I hope you like it! **

**C**

**CH**

**CHA**

**CHAN**

**CHANN**

**CHANNY**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBLOB**

**CHANNYFANINTHE BLO**

**CHANNYFANINTHEBL**

**CHANNYFANINTHEB**

**CHANNYFANINTHE**

**CHANNYFANINTH**

**CHANNYFANINT**

**CHANNYFANIN**

**CHANNYFANI**

**CHANNYFAN**

**CHANNYFA**

**CHANNYF**

**CHANNY**

**CHANN**

**CHAN**

**CHA**

**CH**

**C**

**

* * *

**~~~Sonny's POV~~~

I woke up to another perfect day. I was really lucky yesterday. After that encounter with Chad, I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Phew!

Although, I must admit, that song totally fit with the situation! It just came to me.

But seriously! Who made him king of anything!

Putting my thoughts to the side, I got ready, grabbed a bagel, my keys, and drove to the studio.

Again, I was walking to the Commissary, but this time it was for lunch.

C-Well, well, well, isn't it the girl who didn't say 'Fine' or 'Good' yesterday.

I turned around to come face-to-face with Chad Dylan POOPER!

S- What is it this time Chad?

C- You didn't do the routine! You were supposed to say Fine, then I was supposed to say Fine, then you say good, and well ,you get the rest!

Only one thought crossed my mind...

S- Chad, why are you wearing sunglasses? _Indoors?_

C- What? Oh, these? It makes me look hot!

S- I beg to differ!

C- The paparazzi and all girls like it the most when I'm wearing my shades!

Then, out of nowhere, some paparazzi rolled in and snapped pictures of him. Then, they rolled back out.

C- See?

S- Did you get a haircut?

C- Wow! You really _are _random! But, yes, I did. It's fresh, actually. My hair was getting way too long! You know what? You're the first to realize that! See, I would get a-

He was babbling about his hair cut, so I cut him off.

S- Why are you wearing such fancy clothes?

C- 'Cause I'm rich, Sonny.

S- Just 'cause you're rich you can't wear normal clothes?

C- Nope!

S- Well, OK! But still! Do you ever wear something, I don't know, NOT _FORMAL!_?

C- You can't be like me, Sonny. So, I stand out!

S- What?

That's when the lights shut off. I was creeped out. When the lights finally turned back on, I was standing in front of a stage.

Okay, where did that come from? Then, a spotlight came onto the stage and a crowd came out of, again, NOWHERE! I heard music playing. It was unfamiliar. It must be an original. I saw Chad walked out on stage and he began singing.

_No you can't see me_  
_ No you can't be me_  
_ Yeah, I'm on my game_  
_ That's right I'm in my shades_  
_ See the camera's flashing_  
_ In the party and it's time for action_  
_ You're the main attraction_  
_ Hey, in my shades_

_ Pull up in the spot, looking hot, everybody knows_  
_ Don't got no stress, my haircuts fresh_  
_ Looking fly in my fancy clothes_  
_ Yeah, they want to take my picture_  
_ Watch out those lights will get ya_  
_ And they're calling your name_  
_ That's when I put on my frames_

_ I tell them watch me now_  
_ Little Mama how you like me now_  
_ Get on the dance floor_  
_ We can work it out_  
_ And bring this whole place down_  
_ Better stand up hands up_  
_ B-boy and my stance like yeah what_  
_ So get on the floor, show what you came here for_

_ No you can't see me_  
_ No you can't be me_  
_ Yeah, I'm on my game_  
_ That's right I'm in my shades_  
_ See the camera's flashing_  
_ In the party and it's time for action_  
_ You're the main attraction_  
_ Hey, in my shades_

He had a really nice voice, but how ironic is this song? It must be his, but how did he know our conversation would be like that? OMG! He's doing what I did yesterday! Grrrrrr...

He pointed to the side of the stage when I saw Nico jumped on an amp. He started to rap:

**_If you're going to watch me, watch that_**  
**_ And when you watch t.v. watch Chad_**  
**_ About to have the whole place jumping_**  
**_ Camera's flashing_**  
**_ You know the bass bumpin_**  
**_ Shades on like a rockstar_**  
**_ And I'm bustin out the best moves so far_**  
**_ Feel the air from the speakers_**  
**_ So, So fresh from my head to my sneakers_**  
**_ Turn the beat up on the radio_**  
**_ I'm going to keep my frames on till I'm ready, go_**  
**_ Got me caught on ice_**  
**_ You have never heard this song like this(oh)_**  
**_ If you ought to know, better get some ideas_**  
**_ Maybe you should hollar at your boy right here_**  
**_ And if the girl want to get crazed you can find me in my shades_**

Wow! Nico can rap really good! Wait, Nico? What's he doing; singing with Chad?

Then, Chad started to sing again:

_No you can't see me(can't see me, yea)_

_No you can't be me_

_Yeah, I'm on my game_

_That's right I'm in my shades_

_See the camera's flashing_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_No you can't see me(oh)_

_No you can't be me( be me)_

_Yeah, I'm on my game_

_That's right I'm in my shades_

_See the camera's flashing_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

C-Try and top that, Sonny!

What in the Wisconsin Cheddar Cheese just happened?_  
_


End file.
